The Evil Anesthesiologist
You're about to go into surgery and as the anesthesiologist puts you to sleep you feel sudden anger, like you want to punch someone. You look into the anesthesiologist's eyes and you don't see any pupil, or cornea, or anything, just blackness. Before you can think why his eyes are like that you fall into a deep sleep. You would usually dream about walking through a big field of flowers, gradually picking up a few to pick the petals off, but this time you dreamed about killing everybody around you. When you wake up you can't control yourself, you just have the temptation to hurt people. You grab the nearest weapon to you and start killing, one doctor gets away and calls the police while you just kill and kill and kill. One by one they fall to the ground with no expression in their eyes. You handle that weapon like you've been with it your whole life. Without warning you fall to the ground yourself, unable to move, you lie there screaming while the survivors, all bloody and some guts pouring out, gather around you. The anesthesiologist from earlier comes in and puts you to sleep, and again, you fall into a deep sleep When you wake up you're in a padded room, you have a jacket on and your shoes are missing. There's nobody around you to hurt so you try hurting yourself, after twenty minutes of trying to hurt yourself you realize it's impossible to do so while your in that straitjacket. You can't stand being in there without doing something, so you start rolling on the floor and singing random songs to try and entertain yourself. After a while you run out of songs to sing, so you start to say lines from a bunch of random movies you like. After a while that same anesthesiologist from earlier comes in and sits down in front you. You look into his eyes once again and this time he has a cornea, but it's too big and it's the color of a tabby cat's fur. He has a big smile on his face. "Hello, Jade, Do you know why you want to kill everybody around you?" You can't talk because he looks so evil, you suddenly can't move, but you want to kill. You start rocking back and forth in the corner where you're sitting and you start humming and your eyes are shut tight. Every time you stop to swallow spit you close your eyes tighter. "I have injected a liquid into you to make you both fall asleep, and turn evil. You will never be the same again, but I made you too evil, so therefore because you are too violent I need to kill you." You can't say anything at all and before you can try to say something you fall to the floor for the last time, all expression leaving you're eyes as you fall. You lie there, paler than pale and the Evil Anesthesiologist says, "My work is done. I must find another person to "accidentally" make too evil." He walks away, preparing his kit for the next time he would kill. Category:Science Category:Mental Illness